Many types of shoe hold-down devices are used in the conventional drum brakes. Satisfactory ones, however, with respect to several preferable conditions such as: (a) easiness in avoiding interference with neighboring parts, for example, a parking lever, (b) easiness in assemblying or attaching in place, (c) balanced load of shoe holding down to each of the shoes, etc., are rarely found at present.